conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybelans
Overview The term "Cybelan" is actually a misnomer, and in fact denotes the long-since-extinct natives of the planet, also known as the Kratians. However, nowadays the term Cybelan is used to refer to the inhabitants of the Cybele System (officially named the Corporate Federation of Cybele), a 3-planet system named after the mythical Gorgons of Greek Mythology. Location and System Information The Cybele system is built around the star that gives the system its name, a medium-sized star that is beginning to approach old age. Of the three planets (Stheno, Euryale and Medusa), Euryale and Stheno have natural vegetation. Medusa, formerly a fairly barren planet, has, with much work, also become inhabitable. While the Cybele System's temperatures are a bit too variable for the taste of many, its reason for prosperity is its location of multiple vital trade routes between Star Systems, and thus is used as a trading system. Euryale and Stheno are fairly similar, with temperature ranging from -3 - 25 degrees Celsius. Medusa, due to amplified greenhouse atmospheric effects, ranges from around 14 degrees Celsius to 32 degrees. A day in Medusa is 22 hours 13 minutes, a year being 254 days. A day in Euryale is 26 hours, a year being 380 days. A day in Stheno is 23 hours and 45 minutes exactly, and a year is 422 days. Demographically, all three Cybele systems, being trade routes, have no real native race, most of them from other star systems. However, by a slim margin, the largest group in the Cybele System are humans, and a human, Liam Harkins, is the current CEO of Cybele. However, numerous other races are stationed permanently as settlers. Government As a CEO being the leader of a nation suggests, Cybele is run as a business, with each member of the nation being a shareholder. There is an aristocracy, though, made out of the descendants of major contributors to the development of Cybele, and as members of the Aristocracy, their shares make up 13% of the Population. Shareholders elect the management teams (political parties) that will run Cybele, and the majority in each planet will have to form a coalition government with at least 55% of the Management Team. Once done, the team elects a CEO, who can then select a Board of Directors. This has obviously caused a problem in many cases, due to the fact that no particular party has any more than 20% support, leading to much wrangling between parties once one group has been chosen to form a government. As such, at times the Board of Directors may actually fight amongst themselves, being usually bribed with the position. However, due to the fact that the Shareholder's Representative Assembly can announce a vote of no confidence, governing works, if not always smoothly. Military Due to an aversion to private militaries, even for a Country-Corporation such as Cybele, Cybele's military is relatively small, if very well-equipped due to its wealth, ranging to only about 1 million for all three planets (a small amount in consideration that the combined populations of the three planets is over 20 billion). Most defense, in fact, is run by the Militia used by each Political Party. However, while all members of the militia have 1-month long joint exercises twice yearly, the Militia's craft and weaponry vary from group to group, and they have been mocked by other nation's regulars as being the "beggar army". However, due to much of the population being made out of smugglers and people of rather shady repute, at times some parts of the Executive Militia can far outperform their Counterparts in the Regulars. Regular Military Ordinance Ships *''Gladstone''-class: The battleship class used by one of Cybele's two space manufacturing groups, Cromwell Industries. A variant of an old design, the Gladstone has existed since the 3000's, but has been constantly reinvented and reimagined, and its appearance nowadays is almost unrecognizable when put next to the original Gladstones. The Gladstone's combat capacity is as good as any other battleship, and it can host a range of smaller craft inside. *''Michael''-class: A battleship built by Cybele's other manufacturing group and Cromwell's rival, the Roman Catholic Church-backed Aureola Technologies. Named after the Archangel Michael, the Michael-class's weapons are slightly below-par for a battleship, and its speed is only average. Its strength, though, lies in its ridiculously overpowered defenses and coordination equipment. While it may not be able to hold its own in combat, the Michael-class is capable of strengthening and coordinating all the Aureola Technologies ships around it. It has the ability to interdict (creating gravity wells in order to pull other ships out of hyperspace). *''Halifax''-class: A cruiser created by Cromwell. Like most cruisers, it is an all-around ship with no real weaknesses, if no real strengths. *''Uriel''-class: Aureola's attempt to counter the Halifax, the Uriel boasts high maneuverability and defenses, if slightly weaker attack. *''Kitchener''-class: A destroyer made by Cromwell. The Kitchener boasts a large amount of combat power over a long range and high speed, in exchange for weak defenses. Best used from behind. *''Gabriel''-class: A medical/repair ship whose main skill is its high defense and high speed, allowing it to quickly rescue a ship and return without taking too much damage. The Gabriel-class has with it a massive amount of raw materials for patching together damaged ships. (more to come) Religion Being of mostly Irish, British and East Asian persuasion, the main religions are Anglican Christianity, Roman Catholicism and Buddhism, though Hinduism and Islam are also major religions. The Cybele System is ruled in some areas by management teams that are essentially religious fundamentalists. In the Hareet Region, for example, a group of Imams rule religiously. Other religions from other races are fairly common as well, and indeed (Because few races have religions as splintered as that of Humanity), the Human Religions are a decided Minority. History Historically, the original Cybelans, the Kratians, are believed to have died several million years ago due to climate change for the decidedly warmer and wetter. Cybele's systems were initially thought to have been filled with disease (as Stheno indeed was). In the 3000's, Human technology was incapable of evading this, and it was assumed that Euryale was of the same mold. However, an explorer by the name of Alan Harkins was shot down during a battle with local authorities (Alan's second job was that of a smuggler), and he crashlanded on Euryale with his crew. Until he was rescued by British Spacecruisers, he and his crew spent upwards to a year on the planet, confirming that Euryale was inhabitable. From that point on, it became a minor and then major trading post as its proximity to trade routes made it a good place to refuel and rest. By the 4000's, with a large area and abundant resources, the population had jumped to around 12 Billion in both star systems. Faced with overcrowding, the descendant of Alan Harkins, Mark Walker Harkins, now a rich man, bankrolled the creation of an atmosphere in Medusa as the last of the three planets was settled.